Because they do not corrode, are light weight, and are easy to clean, unlike metal conveyor belts, plastic conveyor belts are used widely, especially in conveying food products. Modular plastic conveyor belts are made up of molded plastic modular links, or belt modules, that can be arranged side by side in rows of selectable width. A series of spaced apart link ends extending from each side of the modules include aligned apertures to accommodate a pivot rod. The link ends along one end of a row of modules are interconnected with the link ends of an adjacent row. A pivot rod journaled in the aligned apertures of the side-by-side and end-to-end connected modules forms a hinge between adjacent rows. Rows of belt modules are connected together to form an endless conveyor belt capable of articulating about a drive sprocket.
In many industrial applications, conveyor belts are used to carry products along paths including curved segments. Belts capable of flexing sidewise to follow curved paths are referred to as side-flexing, turn, or radius belts. As a radius belt negotiates a turn, the belt must be able to fan out because the edge of the belt at the outside of the turn follows a longer path than the edge at the inside of the turn. In order to fan out, a modular plastic radius belt typically has provisions that allow it to collapse at the inside of a turn or to spread out at the outside of the turn.
Apertures slotted in the direction of travel of the belt are commonly provided in the link ends on at least one side of the modules to facilitate the collapsing and spreading of the belt.
The requirement of following a curved path causes problems not found in straight-running belts. As one example, radius belts, especially if tightly tensioned or running fast and lightly loaded, tend to rise out of the conveyor support around a turn. As another example, because belt pull is concentrated in the outer portion of the belt as it rounds a turn, outer link ends are more likely to fail unless otherwise strengthened or bolstered.
There are other problems with some common belt designs. For example, stresses can be molded into the plastic modules during the manufacturing process. Sharp, as opposed to curved, junctions between molded features on a belt module are more likely to form concentrated stress regions. When such modules make up a conveyor belt, operation of the belt increases the stress in those regions. In a radius belt, in which the pulling load is unevenly distributed across the width of the belt as it rounds a turn, the problem is exacerbated. One way to solve the problem is to add more material to the belt, but that makes the belt heavier, increases the production cost due to the larger molding cycle and closes in some of the desirable open area that allows for drainage or air flow.
Another problem with some structures of radius belts is compression of the modules transverse to the direction of belt travel. A radius belt bricklayed to a width of, for example one meter, may compress by three to four millimeters as the belt rounds a turn, which can cause the belt to come out of the conveyor support. Belts having the corrugated configuration shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,248 to Horton are especially susceptible to bending and compression of this type.
What is needed is a modular radius conveyor belt that is resistant to compression and that improves the engagement of the belt to the drive sprocket.